A vehicle pedal bracket has been proposed which has a pair of bracket halves that are disposed on the right and left sides of an operation pedal and that are joined together by placing joint portions parallel to each other on top of each other so that the joint portions surface contact each other, and which is fixed to a vehicle body via attachment portions of the pair of bracket halves. A device described in Patent Document 1 is an example of such a vehicle pedal bracket, in which a joint portion (bent portion 11c) is provided at a position closer to the front of the vehicle than the operation pedal, and the bracket halves are joined together at the joint portion by clinch pins. Such a vehicle pedal bracket facilitates the operation of attaching the operation pedal.